onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Basil Hawkins
|frutto = }} Basil Hawkins è un pirata nativo del mare settentrionale, ed è capitano dei pirati di Hawkins. Viene soprannominato "il mago" e la sua taglia ammonta a 249 milioni di berry, ovvero la terza tra le supernove. La sua prima apparizione si ha all'arcipelago Sabaody, al momento in cui la ciurma dei pirati di Cappello di paglia vi sbarca. Aspetto Hawkins è un uomo alto con gli occhi rossi e tre tatuaggi a forma di triangolo allungato sopra ogni sopracciglia; porta i capelli, biondi, lunghi fino ai fianchi e ha un tatuaggio di colore nero a forma di croce alla base della sua gola. Il suo abbigliamento è composto da un lungo camice bianco che lascia scoperto l'intero corpo di Hawkins tranne quasi tutte le braccia e le spalle e con le maniche e il contorno affusolato; pantaloni viola infilati in degli stivali neri con lacci bianchi; intorno al bacino indossa un ornamento di pelliccia nera e marrone al centro, intorno alla vita una fascia rosa con attaccato una collana d'oro con una pietra preziosa di colorito giallo-arancione posta al centro di essa. Indossa anche un paio di guanti neri simili a quelli che indossava Blueno del CP9, una corazza "da braccio" che gli copre bicipite e spalla sinistri e al suo fianco destro porta una spada con un elsa a forma di bambola voodoo stilizzata, chiaro riferimento ai suoi poteri, con un nastro azzurro legato al fodero. Carattere Hawkins ha un portamento piuttosto nobile ed enigmatico. Crede nel destino e dice di prevedere quello di ogni persona o oggetto. Può capire, solo guardando, la possibilità di morte imminente di una persona oppure della possibile e imminente distruzione di un oggetto. Durante il suo combattimento con Kizaru, prima di iniziare a scontrarsi con l'ammiraglio, prevede l'esito del combattimento e visto che le carte gli rivelano che non morirà rimane calmo durante l'intero scontro, anche quando viene attaccato. Rimane costantemente calmo, anche quando Roronoa Zoro attacca un nobile mondiale o quando viene annunciata l'esecuzione di Portuguese D. Ace, mentre molti suoi compagni o membri di altre ciurme sono andati in panico. Hawkins sembra essere contrario anche alla violenza "inutile", visto che quando un suo compagno stava per attaccare un cameriere, per avergli erroneamente versato degli spaghetti addosso, Hawkins ferma il suo compagno, poi scusandosi con il cameriere. Come detto prima rimane costantemente calmo, e lo si vede anche durante la sua battaglia con Barbabruna, dove, una volta concluso lo scontro, commenta freddamente di odiare gli scherzi. Relazioni Ciurma La ciurma di Hawkins è una molto fedele al suo capitano, visto che considerano ogni suo ordine ragione di vita. Nell'anime vediamo la ciurma di Hawkins che, pur di far guadagnare tempo per scappare al loro capitano. Rivali Hawkins non ha rapporti né amichevoli né conflittuali con nessuna delle Supernove. Urouge Quando Urouge si trova tra un membro della Flotta dei sette (in realtà si scopre che si tratta di un Pacifista) e l'ammiraglio Kizaru, il monaco pensa di essere giunto alla fine del suo viaggio, ma Hawikins gli rivela di non vedere l'ombra della morte su di lui. Urouge prende l'affermazione di Hawkins come uno scherzo da un rivale. Monkey D. Rufy Hawkins tenta di predirre le probabilità di sopravvivenza di Rufy alla fine della guerra di Marineford e per quanto continui a ripetere la previsione le probabilità di morte di Cappello di paglia non scendono mai a zero, rimanendo stupefatto da ciò. Forza e abilità Hawkins è un pirata temibile, come dimostrano il fatto che sia riuscito a raggiungere le Sabaody e ad entrare nel Nuovo Mondo. Alla sua prima apparizione pendeva sulla sua testa una taglia di 249 milioni di berry, la terza più alta tra le supernove, il che lo rende un pirata sicuramente piuttosto abile e potente. Conoscenza del futuro e cartomanzia Hawkins molte volte parla come un indovino, affermando che lui può leggere i "segni" che gli permettono di conoscere cose future. Usa, a quanto pare, le carte per predire eventi futuri o le sue probabilità di successo, così come quelle degli altri. Questa abilità gli è estremamente utile, visto che Hawkins può determinare gli esiti degli scontri e quindi agire di conseguenza ad essi. Le carte di Hawkins gli permettono di predire in percentuale le probabilità future, per esempio la percentuale del rischio di morte. Le sue previsioni appaiono molte volte corrette, come quando predice che nessuna delle supernove, inclusi i capitani, morirà per mano dell'ammiraglio Kizaru, e così avviene. Hawkins prevede anche che Rufy sopravviverà alle ferite che riporterà alla conclusione della guerra di Marineford. Non si sa ancora come riesca a fare le sue previsioni. Quando usa le sue carte utilizza un supporto composto da diversi "rami" sottilissimi, ognuno capace di sostenere una carta. Armi Hawkins porta al fianco destro una spada con una elaborata elsa a forma di bambola voodoo stilizzata ma non si sa quanto sia abile visto che non si è mai visto Hawkins combattere utilizzando la spada. La spada sembra essere una lama a singolo taglio. Nel suo scontro con Barbabruna estrae la spada dal fodero ma il combattimento non è stato mostrato. Frutto del diavolo Hawkins ha mangiato un frutto del diavolo, di cui non si sa il nome, di classe Paramisha che gli permette di reindirizzare i danni che lui stesso subisce ad altre persone rimanendo a sua volta illeso. Riesce a rimanere illeso anche a un calcio e ad un laser di Kizaru, anche se non vediamo in che modo, visto che la potenza dei colpi dell'ammiraglio scaglia Hawkins contro un edificio. Non si sa se Hawkins possa scegliere a chi reindirizzare i danni. Una volta subito il danno fisico, la bambola voodoo di chi ha subito il danno figura ferita in egual modo al suo corrispondente reale ed "esce" dal corpo di Hawkins. Il frutto del diavolo permette a Hawkins anche di trasformarsi in una bambola voodoo gigante con chiodi di metallo come dita o unghie. Una debolezza di questo frutto è il numero di bambole che Hawkins può creare, che è limitato. Durante il combattimento contro Kizaru, Hawkins riflette sulle sue azioni e commenta che è da sconsiderati affrontare un ammiraglio con sole dieci bambole e questo vuol dire che Hawkins teoricamente dovrebbe riuscire a controllare più di dieci bambole. Ogni danno che Hawkins reindirizza e quindi non subisce viene conteggiato da una bambola, quindi se Hawkins continua a venire attaccato prima o poi finirà le bambole diventando vulnerabile come qualsiai altro essere umano. Gli attacchi a ripetizione quindi sono estremamente efficaci contro il pirata. Questa debolezza si nota quando Kizaru colpisce a ripetizione Hawkins, trasformato in "bambola voodoo gigante", con dei laser. Pare anche che le bambole possano riflettere solo i danni fisici considerato che quando Kizaru ha abbagliato Hawkins, il pirata ha effettivamente accusato l'attacco. Anche la sua trasformazione presenta delle debolezze. Anche se la sua forma alternativa gli concede maggiore mole e forza fisica non modifica le funzioni del suo frutto del diavolo che rimangono le stesse. Questo significa che Hawkins non fa altro che ingrandirsi permettendo agli avversari di colpirlo più facilmente e quindi di fargli esaurire più velocemente la scorta di bambole. Non si sa se il suo ritorno alla normalità sia causato dall' esaurimento delle bambole o altri aspetti del suo frutto o da una decisione consapevole di Hawkins. Storia Saga delle Sabaody Hawkins fa la sua prima apparizione in un ristorante delle Sabaody dove, oltre lui e la sua ciurma, stanno mangiando anche Jewelry Bonney e Capone Bege, altre due supernove, anche loro insieme alle rispettive ciurme. Un cameriere per errore rovescia un piatto di pasta su un compagno di Hawkins. Il pirata si lamenta, ma il suo capitano gli dice che la sua è stata solo sfortuna, e che se uccideranno qualcuno la sorte gli volterà le spalle. Upon hearing of Luffy's attack of a Tenryubito, he was the only one whose position as to leaving or staying was unclear - all he said was that "There is no need to rush. Our destiny has already been decided." Kizaru came across Basil Hawkins sitting down, surrounded by his entourage of crewmen while he simply stated that he would not die today. After sitting down and working out his chances against the Admiral, Kizaru attempted to take out Hawkins, only to find that his attacks have didn't have an effect and Hawkins remained unhurt. He released two voodoo dolls from his right arm, then stated that ten men wouldn't suffice against Kizaru. The battle is joined by Urouge and X Drake, as well as one of the Pacifista on the archipelago. After Kizaru sent Urouge flying, Hawkins transformed into a giant straw monster in liking of a large voodoo doll baring Hawkins' semblance in order to defeat him. He is blinded by Kizaru who then deduced that Hawkins' ability is not a Logia-type. Hawkins would have been killed, had it not been for the intervention of Scratchmen Apoo. However, Kizaru reformed himself, dispatched Scratchmen Apoo easily, and then turned his attention to the two remaining Supernovas. After defeating X Drake, Kizaru defeated Hawkins by firing a light-based arrow into his abdomen. Hawkins was about to be finished off by Kizaru when he was suddenly interrupted by his Den Den Mushi; saving Hawkins from death. Marineford Arc He was seen watching Ace's execution televised at Sabaody, meaning that he managed to escape capture by the Marines. Hawkins was also predicting the chances of survival for Whitebeard's crew, but his outcome was never seen. Hawkins was later seen predicting the survival rate for Luffy, and found it strange that no matter how many times he tried, it never hit zero. Post-War Arc After the war at Marineford, he and his crew entered the New World and reached an island under Brownbeard's control (It is unknown if the island is Foodvalten, the only known island under Brownbeard's control). Hawkins casually angered Brownbeard by asking his name, twice, and then simply ignored the other mumblings of his glory and commented that his name is ridiculous. Brownbeard asked if he was joking. Hawkins then proceeded to tell Brownbeard two things: first, he hates jokes; and second, he sees the shadow of death upon Brownbeard. He then unsheathes his sword and activates his Goma no So. Anime and Manga Difference In the manga, it is unknown what type of cards Hawkins uses for his cartomancy as only the back has been seen so far; in the anime, they appear to be tarot cards since the "Death (XIII)" card was seen. Curiosità * Il suo nome deriva da John Hawkins, un ammiraglio inglese del XVI secolo che praticava il commercio di schiavi, mentre il suo cognome da Basil Ringrose, medico di bordo del XVII secolo. * Il giorno del compleanno di Hawkins è il 9 settembre, che in Giappone è noto come 'Fortune-telling Day' (占いの日 Uranai no Hi), in riferimento alle sue abilità da cartomante. Categoria:Pirati di Hawkins Categoria:Capitano Categoria:Supernova Categoria:Personaggi con frutto del diavolo Categoria:Spadaccino Categoria:Pirata Categoria:Umano Categoria:Maschio Categoria:Personaggi del mare settentrionale Categoria:Personaggi della Rotta Maggiore